


Gylden

by SecretsofHaven



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Forgiveness, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsofHaven/pseuds/SecretsofHaven
Summary: A long time has passed since Hans gained redemption and courted Elsa, so much so he took the next step and asked her to marry him. Sadly the engagement was broken because of Agnaar, Elsa's father, who was determined to go to any length's to tear the two apart. Fearing for Elsa and her happiness Hans decided to break the engagement to spare her any further pain and after a series of terrible events Hans finds himself with a new identity, new friends and traveling the world on one adventure after another. Meanwhile Elsa has embraced her role as queen and become the queen of Scandinavia. Both never knowing or imagining that fate will bring them back together. For like the saying says "If you love somebody let them go, if they come back their love is yours to keep"
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Fire, warm, comforting, yet destructive and devastating. We hate and fear it, yet at the same time depend and need it.

Sitting down on a chair in front of the fireplace Hans Westergaard rubbed his hands and blew on them to keep warm as he rested his tired self from the long journey.

Looking at the fire Hans memories danced along his head. It had been so long, years in fact, yet Elsa would never leave his head and as of recently she had been haunting his dreams.

Closing his eyes Hans wished things would have been different, he wished to go back to her, but always reminded himself why he broke off their engagement and left in the first place.

Their relationship was not healthy, not for her or him, when had it become that way Hans was not sure, but he knew him constantly worrying and having nightmares about her leaving him for someone better, worrying her father was going to murder him in the middle of the night, her father giving her an ultimatum, him turning into a horrible control freak or worse turning into his father. It was Hans worst nightmare, to turn into a monster like his father...

Because of that and many other reasons he ended their relationship, for both his sake and hers. Elsa deserved better than him, he was unworthy of her in every sense. This way she could find somebody who was better and more deserving of her, a prince whom her father would be proud to call son, a brother in law whom Anna would adore, a consort who the people of Arendelle would love.

Yes Hans admitted that maybe there could have been another way, but what was the point? She would always brush it off, excuse or blame it on him.

He feared that her father would give Elsa an ultimatum, choose between him or her family and kingdom. Agnaar was planning to, he was sure of it. Knowing that would crush Elsa Hans just could not let that happen. He had done so much wrong, he tried to make right, but this... he could not let it happen...

So yes, ending the engagement was for the best.

A win win for all. He hoped in time he would get over it, yes he did in a way moved on, he made a new life, new friends, traveled the world and gained a name for himself.

Looking at his bag Hans brought it over and opened it, taking out a book he flipped through the pages till he found a sketch. Gently he stroke the sketch, barely able to keep himself from crying.

The sketch was of a group, a young man and two girls, the young man was lanky, dark haired and pale skin, a wide smile, one of the girls was huge with muscle, yet possessed the gentlest soul Hans ever met, the girl next to her was dark skinned, a proud warrior.

He wished he had them with him, but it was time for them to go their separate ways, the young man Varian wanted to go home to Corona, the huge muscle girl Heidi went back to her home where a ranch was waiting for her and the remaining one went back to her village as she was named the leader.

They all had one last drink about three days ago before they went their their separate paths in life. Separated but together, as they promised to send letters every so often.

The first letter he got was from Varian who arrived to his home first. It basically said how he was happy to be back home, the large homecoming party he got, how he told everybody his adventures and about him and hopes he would visit soon. That letter had a small paper with a painting of Corona on it with a very flowery "See you soon" written on it.

Soon Hans heard a bell ring and a driver call "All aboard! Next stop Tampere, Finland!".

Getting up Hans quickly closed the book and put it away in his sea bag before making his way to the coach. There was a man there taking tickets.

When the driver took his he nodded and said "Have a pleasant trip Mister John Winters"

With a nod Hans got on the coach along with 5 other people who were squeezed in. Once they were all in their seats the coach door closed and the coach began to move, making its way to Tampere.

As it moved Hans pulled on his hood and scarf, making sure his face was well hidden before he looked out his window, as he did memories began to surface, memories of a past he desperately wanted to forget.

//////////////////////////

It had been three long years since the war erupted between Arendelle and Weselton, and the two countries were locked in a brutal stalemate. Neither side was willing to back down, and vicious battles were being waged over land and sea in a fierce struggle for supremacy, resulting in numerous casualties in both fronts.

By the third year, morale was at an all time low for the Arendellian forces. After one particularly disastrous sea battle, Weselton managed to capture a large number of ships and soldiers; and chief among those prisoners-of-war was none other than Kristoff Bjorgman, Princess Anna's husband, and Hans's potential brother-in-law. 

With so many their men under Weselton's mercy, and their remaining forces sorely outnumbered, Arendelle was now given a difficult choice – surrender and live under the duchy's rule, or continue fighting at the risk of the captive soldiers' lives. This was a particularly hard call for the Arendelle Royal family, especially for Anna, since Kristoff's life was now in jeopardy.

Seeing that the sisters were caught between the proverbial Scylla and Charybdis, Hans took the initiative to embark on a rescue mission. It was a huge gamble where failure meant certain death, but it was his principle as a war leader to never leave a man behind.

With a few brave volunteers, Hans infiltrated the duchy, and by sheer gumption and bit of Lady Luck, not only were they were able to rescue all of the Arendellian hostages, and they also managed to turn the tide and take down Weselton from within. This was a devastating blow to the duchy, and soon after, the duke was found dead, having shot himself. With no heirs to succeed him, Weselton had no choice but to submit to the Arendellian crown.

It was a great victory for Arendelle. Not only had the enemy been defeated, they had also managed to expand their territory. When the triumphant soldiers returned, they were given a heroes' welcome complete with festivities, a military parade, and a medal ceremony.

Hans was particularly excited about heading back. For the last few years he had worked hard for his penitence and had not only earned a pardon from the queen, but her heart as well. Since then, he dedicated his service to the crown, even joining the navy, in hopes that he would be able to restore his shattered reputation among the Arendellians. And after Agnarr and Iduna had been rescued and reunited with their daughters, he did what he could to earn forgiveness and approval from Elsa's other family members.

And now all his of efforts culminated with him, standing on a raised platform along with the small contingent of soldiers who had volunteered to accompany him in the rescue mission. Before them was a large, jubilant crowd, cheering wildly for these brave heroes.

A trumpet blared and the royal family soon made their way up to the platform. Flanked by Iduna and Elsa on his left, and Anna and Kristoff on his right, King Agnarr delivered a grand speech in honor of the valiant soldiers. After that, he then began walking down the line, awarding each of the men the Golden Crocus – Arendelle's most prestigious military medal and personally congratulating each man.

As Agnarr neared Hans, the young admiral straightened his form. wanting to see the king eye to eye. Perhaps if he showed more confidence, he would be able to endear himself to his future father-in-law.

But alas, it was not to be. Agnarr merely walked past Hans and beckoned Kristoff to come over, not even sparing the redhead a single glance. Though he was puzzled, the blond obeyed nonetheless. The moment he got there, the king then pinned the medal onto his uniform. "Congratulations," he said softly, yet loud enough so that Hans was within earshot, "You have done a great service to both crown and country, and I'm proud to have one such as you as my future son-in-law. Welcome to the family, Mr. Bjorgman." By the time he was done, every soldier on the platform had a medal, except Hans.

Hans himself was flabbergasted. He was aware that Agnarr did not like him, but he did not expect the king to publicly humiliate him in such a manner. Already low whispers and hushed asides could heard from the other officers standing with him, and it hurt, but he swallowed down his bruised pride. He was not going to let Agnarr have that satisfaction of watching him break.

///////////////////////

That night:

Despite being surrounded by people, Hans had never felt more alone in his life. Though he was the man of the hour, no one bothered to approach him. He passed by good number of guests talking, laughing, singing, and dancing amongst themselves as they celebrated Arendelle's victory over Weselton. 

He meandered around, hoping to find someone he could talk to, to confide in, but it was fruitless. Everyone around him was too drunk in their revelry to even notice his misery.

His eyes scanned around the room, hoping to find Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Iduna or even Agnaar. But they were nowhere in sight. 

He was all alone.

If this was yet again Agnarr's doing, it was clear what message he was trying to convey: Happiness was like a bountiful harvest, and victory was sweeter when shared. 

'But I have no one…' Hans thought glumly as realization dawned upon him – No matter how hard he worked, how hard he fought, nothing he did for Arendelle was ever good enough… Perhaps, it would never be.

He thought of drowning his pain with alcohol, drinking until he forgot himself; but he could not even bring himself to take a sip. The champagne flute he picked up earlier that evening remained untouched. He sighed inwardly. Making sure that no one was watching, he tipped his drink into a potted plant.

He had not eaten nor drank anything for the whole day, yet he felt neither hungry nor thirsty. Just a strange hollowness that neither food nor drink could satiate.

Setting down the now-empty champagne flute, Hans decided to leave early and call it a night. 

And even then, not a soul noticed that he had left. 

///////////////////////

Days later:

They say that love conquers all, that as long as there is love, nothing else is needed.

Hans personally found himself doubting that and for many reasons.

Watching from the balconies Hans was silent as he saw Elsa busy entertaining her guest. They were all princes from distant lands.

She seemed so happy with them as they converse about one thing or another.

He should feel happy that she was now more social, but he did not when he saw this.

It's been years and he worked as her admiral, she claimed she loved him and they started a relationship, were set to marry one day but as of late it felt as though they were not going to marry or even be a couple.

For the past couple of weeks she has been ignoring him, the only time she spoke to him was to criticize him, to point out his flaws and compare him to others.

It got worse when these princes came, Elsa would point out different characteristics of the princes and say "Why can't you look like him?" Or "Why can't you dress like him?" Or "He speaks correctly and knows when to say nothing, you have to learn from that". Whatever he lacked it was pointed out in the cruelest way.

Hans tried to ignore it, he desperately wanted to believe that his and Elsa's love was strong, that they would be together forever like they promised one another, that what was going on was maybe due to stress or something. But he could not help but think about what she said and that hurt..it hurt even more to acknowledge that she was are right.

Those princes were perfect, any one of them would make a perfect match for Elsa. Any one of them were most deserving of her hand and surely they would immediately be approved and welcomed to the Arendellian family with open arms by Agnaar.

Hans sighted and looked down, maybe it was best if Elsa chose another. They were perfect while he was not. With that he turned around and closed the balcony doors behind him. It hurt too much to continue to watch that scene.

Weeks passed and Hans though it would get better, but it got worse and when it did he feared for the future...

The fear began with a test... 

Yet another test...

Hans stared between Elsa and Agnaar who stood before him. Elsa looked so happy that he had passed the test while Agnaar had the face that one would get when sucking a lemon or drinking spoiled milk.

Elsa actions towards him got worse. She began to act even colder towards him for no apparent reason. Ignoring him, pushing him away. Being overly friendly to other princes, showing them around or if they got her a gift she would show it off and say why could he not get her gifts like that or why can't he take her out to dinner or such like they do.

It was not for the lack of trying as Hans did try, whenever he would get her gifts and she would smash them in front of him saying how much she hated the gifts, whenever he took her out to eat Elsa would say how she hated it. There really seemed no way to please her and it really hurt but Hans let it go as he though that Elsa must be going through some stress and did not know how to handle it and in a way he felt that it was some kind of karma for what he did in the past.

Then one day while he was out on a walk a strange woman approached him. She was beautiful, pleasant and to be honest Hans was flattered by the way she praised him and flirted with him. 

After a while she asked if he wanted to go with her for a meal. Which Hans declined politely and explained how he was engaged and happy.

She looked disappointed and pressed but Hans refused.

For about a week the woman would appear and try to convince him but after seeing it was fruitless she gave up and left him alone.

Hans though that was that... but boy was he wrong...

The next day he had been called in by Elsa, for a moment he wondered why as she has not spoke or anything to him in a long time, but as soon as he walked through the throne room doors he flinched as she greeted him with a hug and kiss... the first hug and kiss he had gotten from her in months. It was so surprising that he froze, not knowing how to react to the sudden act of kindness and love Elsa was showing him.

Pulling away she explained how everything had all been a test and how he passed. 

Her father had asked her to put him to the test, to prove that Hans loved her she had to treat him horribly then send a woman... a temptation... to him... if Hans refused the temptation and such then his love for Elsa was real. If his love was real then Agnaar would accept Hans into the family as his son and allow him and Elsa to marry. Hans has passed the test.

Hearing this made Hans angry, not glad as he just stared at Elsa, unable and even afraid to speak as he knew that if he did he would have some not so nice things to say.

"Are you not happy? We can marry now! And father!" She said as she turned to face Agnaar "He has agreed to give you his blessing and call you his son".

No... it was a lie... all a lie... this would never stop.. Agnaar would only make more and more tests to get his way... He will do anything even... no.. no Hans could not let that happen..

Turning to Elsa Hans stared, bit by bit her smile vanished before she asked "Whats wrong?",

Clenching his fist Hans whispered "Its never going to stop is it?",

"Pardon?" asked Elsa confused,

"These test..." continued Hans somehow keeping his composure when all he wanted to do was yell in anger "No matter what I do I am just not good enough; Am I?",

"What? Don't be ridicules" said Elsa somehow not stammering as she got nervous. It was clear to Hans that this was not the reaction she was expecting from him before she turned to Agnaar and said "Tell him father"

Agnaar said nothing, just crossed his arms. Of course he was not going to keep his end. Hans knew that and judging by the way Elsas eyes widen it was clear that she realized it as well.

Turning to face Hans Elsa opened her mouth, to apologize and explain obviously, but Hans had had enough of this nonsense, he had made up his mind and knew what he was going to do.

Looking at Elsa with an emotionless stare Hans held out his hand and said "I would like that ring back please", Elsas eyes grew wide, her body began to tremble. For a moment Hans began to worry, he did not want to see her in pain and crying, but knew this had to be done. Even if it hurt her. He steeped himself for the tears and screams to come, but there was non as Elsa just took a deep breath and said "Are you sure this is what you want?",

Hans nodded gravely and said "I am for this... this is not right... not for you or me... what we have" he paused and shook his head "Its not healthy"

As he spoke each word Elsa's eyes teary, yet she did not shed a single tear. She seemed to be telling herself over and over that he was not serious, that he was bluffing at best. Taking the ring off Elsa did it slowly as if she was sure he would take back what he said at any moment now.

Placing the ring in his outstretched hand Hans closed it and said "Good bye Queen Elsa" with that he turned around and left the room leaving Elsa and Agnaar staring in shock.

Elsa stared in silence or maybe she said something and Hans did not hear, what Hans did heard was Agnaar yells about how dare he hurt his daughter, how he is a bastard, a horrible person and who knows what else.

Hans continued his walk, ignoring the threats and such. Yes he knew he hurt Elsa, but it was not as worse as he knew how Elsa would hurt if Agnaar gave her an ultimatum. 

What he did hurt her... but if Agnaar gave her an ultimatum it will destroy her.

///////////////////////////

The next day:

Was this what was like to be apathetic? Hans wondered as he walked by. People spoke, Nobles did, the council, everybody yet it was as if he was not hearing anything.

Walking he entered the office which was for meetings only to discuss him renouncing his role as admiral and how he will soon be leaving with the soldiers only to freeze when he looked inside the office and saw the prince's, Iduna, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were there.

A part of Hans felt embarrassed as he was sure he had entered the wrong room and said "I apologize, seems the room I entered was wrong" as he turned to leave,

"No stay" said Elsa making Hans stop all movement for a brief moment, she walked over and tried to take his hand, he moved it so she would not grab it.

She look sad at the rejection before saying "I asked that you would be dismissed from all meetings",

"Why your majesty?" asked Hans, his tone sounding emotionless,

"After this meeting you and I are going somewhere and we will talk" said Elsa with hope in her voice as she looked at his face, wishing to see it bright up, maybe show a change of emotion, but Hans face remained the same, much like stone, not showing any emotions as he said "I apologize but I cannot be dismissed as I have an important announcement to make",

"Take it easy freckles, I am sure that can wait" said Eugene laughing but deep inside alarm bells were going, something happened between the two lovers, what he was not sure, but knew it was anything but good.

It seems he was not alone as Kristoff and Anna also stared, they seemed to be uncomfortable while Iduna just looked confused as she did not know what happened.

Reaching again Elsa took and dragged Hans over to the table, she made a move for him to sit, but instead of sitting next to her as she wanted he walked away and sat at the opposite end of the table next to Eugene.

Swallowing a bit Elsa started the meeting.

The meeting felt like it was taking forever for Hans as he stared silent, each second that passed was pure torture and humiliation to him. He would have rather been punched by Anna in front of everybody than having to sit by this meeting, watch Elsa speak so comfortably to all the princes and soak up their praises which were flirts while wearing that dress.

The dress she wore was his favorite, he always admired how she looked in purple and she wore it on every anniversary of their courtships.

But now...it just made him sick with grief just to look at it as it was a constant reminder of what will never be.

"Hans...you have been awfully quiet" he heard Elsa say,

"Hu? " said Hans as he had not been paying attention to the meeting so he did not know what had been talked about.

"Do you want to say anything?" said Elsa sweetly "Your opinion matters", he felt his skin burn as all the attention was on him. He swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips, he did not wanted to speak as he was afraid that if he did then he would say the wrong thing.

And wrong thing he will say due to everything that happened. It was all just too much for him.

Luckily he did not need to answer as Agnaar and the council walked into the office. Hans was quick to note that they all seemed in a happy mood.

"Congratulations queen Elsa" announced one of the council, Hans did not remember his name, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You finally got rid of the garbage, it pleases us so much to hear that you have finally seen what we see in that worthless bastard" said another while Agnaar looked as proud as punch as the council members went around, taking turns in congratulating Elsa.

"What?!" Yelled Idunna as she looked between Hans and Elsa not believing what she heard and she was not alone as all of the princes reacted while Anna and Kristoff looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"No no! I did not, me and Hans-" began Elsa in a panic, hoping to set things straight but was not given the chance as Hans spoke and interrupted.

"Your right" said Hans in a calm voice making the room go dead silent.

He smiled, it was not forced or fake, but surprisingly genuine as he spoke "Queen Elsa deserves so much better" with a flourish of a hand he gestured to the princes as he faced all of them "Any one of you princes would make a perfect match for her"

The silence persisted, what he was saying was registering in their heads yet they still could not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

No one spoke, not a word was uttered. Everyone just sat there, stunned into silence. Seeing this, Hans continued to speak. "Take Prince Rainer for example," he said, gesturing to the representative from Baden-Wüttemberg, a tall, dark-haired man with striking hazel eyes. He had strong build and chiseled features, but even this gallant specimen shrank into his chair when Hans addressed him. "You two would make a wonderful couple," he went on. "I can see it now… The power couple of the century – stately, imposing, and regal, as will be the children born between you two." He cast a meaningful glance at Agnarr. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?"

Like everyone else, Agnaar remained silent. He had been so certain that Hans would press on with his courtship, and to see that he was serious about cancelling his betrothal was an unexpected surprise.

"But I don't have any feelings for Prince Rainer," Elsa rebutted in a shaky voice.

"Hmm… You're right, you always preferred to be in control," Hans admitted. "Lucky for you, Prince Eric has a high regard for strong women such as yourself He's a bit young, but still a good match." The raven-haired teenager could only gape at Hans in his bewilderment, his mouth wordlessly opening and closing like a gasping fish.

"With your union, the two of you could govern together as joint rulers of two seafaring merchant kingdoms, and expand the horizons in trade and exploration," the redhead continued. "He's sure to provide you with the perfect heirs, beautiful like their mother and brave like their father; can't you picture it? I sure can."

"I-I-I–" Elsa was dumbstruck. Why was Hans saying these things? Sure Rainer and Eric were fine young men, but there was only one perfect prince in her eyes, and that was the 13th son of House Westergaard. What bothered her even more was that her erstwhile fiancé was saying all these without an iota of malice or sarcasm. She could see that he meant every single word.

But Hans was not yet done. He focused on yet another prince, this one a dashing, young emir from the Ottoman Empire. "Then again, you could deserve to be pampered…" he said, glancing at the handsome Turkish dignitary, whose opulently embroidered robes complemented his olive skin and dark eyes. "And who better to that than Prince Kayron* here? His kingdom is overflowing with all sorts of treasures and dainties. Should you marry him, you and your children would never know want."

Hans paused for a brief moment as he studied all of the princes one by one. He felt isolated from them. Alone, in a way that he had felt only once before.

A churning sensation in the stomach coupled with an emotional yearning to be accepted as one of them without having to try so hard all the time.

All the time. But knew that would never happen.

That though made his despair and sorrow grow, he was inferior to them in every way and no matter what he did... it would never change...

"Your all the perfect princes" Hans murmured, knowing that no matter how much he accomplished, his past sins would forever be a blemish, and he could never be counted among their number. If he was not good enough for Elsa, he'd make sure that he would help her find a man who was. He turned to the Arendellian royals, smiling despite the intense pain in his heart. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Still, no one would, could, respond. Not even Agnaar, who hated him like poison. They only stared at him, mouth agape. Elsa, in particular, was at a loss for words.

In an attempt to ease the tension and reconcile the two lovers, Eugene decided to intervene with his characteristic levity. "Don't be ridiculous! No one is perfect. I mean look at me – I'm an ex-thief who married a princess, that's just about as imperfect as one can get." He laughed sheepishly at his own self-depreciation, but even that could not lift the somber mood.

The moment Eugene turned to face Hans, his laughter ceased. Those green eyes held nothing but anguish, and the very sight of it tore at Eugene's heart. Hans Westergaard, who would brave hell to defy the odds, who would fight tooth and nail for his dreams, who knew not of the word "surrender" was actually giving up!

"He does have point," said Hans, pinning his gaze on the Coronan Prince Consort, analyzing him carefully. "Of all the princes in the room, he's the only one you've never spent much time with or shown any interest in... I don't even see you with him. Then again, it's probably because he's a lot like me… I wonder what that says about us?"

Eugene slammed his fist on the table, no longer caring if he was going to make a scene. "Damn it, Freckles! That's not what I meant at all, and you know it!"

"And what were you trying to imply, Eugene? That a criminal could actually make it to a place of honor?" He laughed harshly. "Then again, your crimes were far lighter than mine. Someone like me doesn't such leniency. If anything, I should have been swinging on the hangman's noose a long time ago."

The brunet practically stalked over and grabbed Hans by the collar. "You shut your mouth," he growled, his eyes brimming with tears. "You shut your mouth, you sonuvabitch. You're a good man, and you know it!"

"That may be so," Hans replied, calmly prying himself free from Eugene's grip. "But apparently, not good enough" With that, he turned to leave.

The young queen looked like she was about to cry. "Hans… Hans, wait!" She left her seat to follow him, but before she could get too far, Agnarr stopped her.

"Leave him be," her father spat, "This is all just an act, another one of his dirty mind tricks."

Hans halted mid-step and glared at the king. "Oh really? How is this an act or one of my so-called tricks?"

"You think I don't know your kind?" Agnaar snarled. "You Westergaards are all the same – opportunistic scoundrels, the whole lot of you."

Hans's glare grew even more intense. "If this is an act like you say it is, then what can I possibly gain from it?"

"You can't fool me!" Agnaar shouted. "You just want to tug at our heartstrings and make us pity you so you can manipulate us. I know you want to marry Elsa and secure the throne, but since I haven't given my approval, you're now playing the sympathy card to get it."

"How can that be when I have no desire or wish to marry Elsa..." Hans replied earnestly, his heart cracking with each word. "I already broke off the engagement."

This announcement came as a great shock to everyone present, especially to those who personally knew Elsa and Hans. The relationship between them had been very intimate and, at the same time, very chaste. It was clear that they brought out the best in each other, and to hear that such an uplifting couple was breaking up was very distressing news.

"I can't believe you're really going through with this…" Eugene muttered hoarsely, "Please tell me you're kidding!"

But Hans's grim expression remain unchanging. "This is no laughing matter, Eugene. I meant every word. Elsa deserves better, so much better. She deserves the perfect man, the perfect prince, the perfect husband to be by her side."

He then turned to Iduna and Agnaar. "Please find him for her… All I ask is that you make sure he will give her all his love, support, kindness, and attention; promise me that he will be by her side through thick and thin, that he can laugh and cry with her, and care for her just as much as I have. Now that I have said my piece, I'll be taking my leave now... I won't darken your door any longer." With one final bow, he turned and left the room.

With that he turned and left as he did his composure began to falter. He closed his eyes and continued, he would not break till he arrived to his room. He will save himself his dignity.

He heard Elsa call out to him, but he paid her no heed as he quickened his pace. Upon reaching his room, he immediately shut the door and locked it, and once he was sure he was alone, it was only then that he collapsed to the ground, weeping bitterly.

/////////////////////////////

A jolt snapped Hans out of the memory as the coach hit a bump on the road, the jerk motion causing his hood to fall off of his head exposing a fine head of blond hair as golden as a handful of gold coins and his scarf to be undone, exposing his beautiful face and silver eyes.

In a panic Hans quickly grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head, hiding his golden locks which once used to be red. Then taking the scarf and wrapping it around him again, making sure his face was well hidden.

People stared and all Hans could do was sink back to his seat and try to make himself invisible, which of course knew it was not going to happen.

Through the entire trip they all stared at him. Closing his eyes Hans pretended to be asleep in an attempt to ignore their gaze, not that it helped.

This face... the hair... even his eyes were not his own ... it had been given to him to replace what he had lost...

////////////////////////

In the past:

Elsa tried, she really did. Hans would have been open to all her gestures of affection, would have gladly accepted all of her invites to dinner, parties and so forth, taken the gifts she offered and wore them with pride.

But Hans could not. He just did not feel anything, when she tried to hold his hand, when she tried to kiss him, tell him words of love. Gestures that would have made his heart race... he felt nothing at best, at worst he was reminded all the hurtful words and actions she did.

When she said "You are the most beautiful man in the world" all he heard was what she said before "That prince is so handsome, why can't you look like that?!", "Your hair is wonderful, I could run my hands through it all day" she said, while he was reminded the day she said "Ugh your hair is so garish and ugly, can't you change it?" And how can he forget when she said "Clever, brave, with honor, I am so lucky, I got the complete package" when days before she would point out his flaws, his mistakes, compare all his achievements to other princes and say why could he not be like them.

Hans pushes her away, reminded her many times that it was over, that they would be miserable with one another, that they were miserable and if they married they would just grow to resent one another and how she deserved somebody better. But she ignored that and persisted, hoping to change his mind.

There was no changing Hans mind about it, he even wanted to leave the castle and Arendelle as soon as possible but no matter what he did he was not allowed to leave. First his resignation of his military position kept being pushed back or was lost, then it seemed that all ways out of Arendelle were always in some kind of trouble. 

"The boats are being repaired", "The roads are close", "Sorry it's not safe to travel" we're the excuses Hans heard whenever he tried to get a travel ticket for a boat or a coach to leave either by land or sea. He was not even allowed to move out of the palace, if he tried to even rent a room elsewhere he was denied and sent back to the castle. 

The arendellian family even went as far as taking away his travel tickets, important documents and such. Anything that he could use to leave was taken away. Sure he did not see them take it away, but Hans knew it was them as only they had the key to his room other than himself.

Sitting in the room Hans spent his days trying to plan a way to leave and trying to keep himself from loosing himself completely. 

Pressing his hands on his face Hans sighted, he was tired, felt ill, in truth he felt so many things yet nothing at all. 

"Hans?" He heard, Hans did not look, he knew who it was. 

"Hans" Elsa said as she walked over, took his hand, Hans pulled or tried to pull it away but she held firm. She reached for him, Hans flinched back. 

"Hans please talk to me" she said softly, Hans said nothing, why should he? He had tried and she didn't listen... so why try again now?

"Hans... I know these tests were hard on you... I am sorry that we asked too much... that I pushed you too far" Elsa began as she stroke his hand gently "But the tests are over now! We can finally move on the good part in life".

"It was a lie... something more to string me along like a puppet on a string" Hans though bitterly when felt her tug at his hand.

"Come, I have to show you something" said Elsa as she pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out of his seat and room, down the hall.

She spoke but Hans did not hear, it was as if the world around him went mute. 

"Well, what do you think?" He finally heard, looking up to Elsa, she was smiling as she gestured. It was at that moment Hans realized that he was in the throne room. 

He took a once over look before looking at Elsa confused, why did she take him there?

"Look" she insisted as she pointed, Hans looked again, this time he did noticed the throne, there was not one, but two. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Though Hans, he did not speak it, but the look on his face said it as Elsa explained "Its for when we marry, what do you think?".

Bile began to rise from Hans stomach to his mouth, he swallowed and looked as the whole situation made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't you have anything to say?" asked Elsa, sounding sad "It's done Hans, you passed all the tests and now you can reap your rewards and finally live happily ever after with me" she reached, what she was going to do Hans did not know or care as he backed away, not letting her touch him. To this Elsa seemed to get angry, clenching her fist she snapped "Stop being childish Hans, I love you! You love me! Is there anything else that is needed?!" then added in anger "Was that test so bad that you want to throw away all we fought for?!"

"No... not what we fought for... what I fought for" though Hans but did not say.

"Answer me!" Snapped Elsa, tears began to stream down her eyes, Hans looked away, not able to look at her like this as he began to feel the guilt creeping up inside of him.

"Do you believe I do not love you? I do! What do I have to do to get it through to you?! Do you want me to take a test?! Will that make it better?! Will that prove to you that you are my choice?!" Elsa said, her voice getting louder, angrier, so much so it caused Hans to flinch back.

Yes he was a man, taller and stronger physically, but he knew very well that Elsa was stronger than him. If she decided she could very well get rid of him easily with a simple wave of her hand.

"I love you! I only want you! What do I have to do to prove it to you?! Tell me what to I have to do!" she continued as he would not give her an answer. Then looking at the thrones Elsa growled "Do you want a throne?! Is that what it is?! Then fine! You can have it! You can be king and I can just be the consort, will that make everything better!?".

As soon as those words left Elsa's mouth Hans immediately felt sick.

A throne?... Is that what she though would make things better?

That though ran through Hans mind over and over like a toy train as he came to a horrible conclusion. The reason why Elsa had treated him the way she did, why she never took his side, why she never defended him and why she agreed to those tests...

"She thinks I did not change" though Hans as the realization dawned on him...

The very though of that brought new despair in Hans. How could she not believe he was different?! Did she not notice he changed? That he was not the same person he had been once before?

Apparently not and it seems that she will never realize or accept that.

As that realization hit Hans broke out in cold sweat, his body began to shake violently, he felt sick to his stomach. He could not hide it, he could not keep it in anymore...

His body and mind screamed at him to run, to get away from this place, to get away from Elsa... so Hans did.

Turning around Hans ran out of the throne room, as he ran he heard Elsa scream his name. He covered his head, he did not want to hear anymore, he did not want to see, he just wanted out of there.

With his feet carrying him to who knows where Hans ran out of the castle, pausing only to puke on the side of the tree before he continued to run. Where he was going Hans did not care, as long as he got as much distance from him and Arendelle as possible.

//////////////////////////

Later:

Panting and puffing Hans ran through the forest. Every now and then he looked back in fear as he was pursued by the arendelle guards.

What did they wanted?! He already left Arendelle and was not planning on returning! Had Agnaar not been satisfied with that and instead decided to kill him to make sure he never went back to his daughters life.

"Hans!" He heard, at first Hans ignored it at first, kept running, but then he heard "Hans stop!"

"Agnaar?" Thought Hans confused as he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around he was surprised to see the king of Arendelle running over.

"You run fast" said Agnaar as he arrived, stopped for a breather.

"And you are here" commented Hans, finding it odd that Agnaar was looking for him.

"Yes... I am here" acknowledged Agnaar,

"Why?" asked Hans unsure, Agnaar hated him, that was no secret. If anything he would not be here looking for him. He would be...

It was too late, when that though registered in Hans mind Agnaar had acted. In a flash Agnaar took out a bottle full of something and quicker than the wind he threw the contents inside of it all over Hans, specifically focusing on his face.

As soon as that liquid made contact with him Hans screamed as the burn started. Placing his hands on his face Hans fell to the ground in complete agony while Agnaar stared at him.

Hans begged and pleaded for help, but there was non as Agnaar turned and left. Leaving Hans to his fate. 

He writhed on the hard earth floor Hans sure he was done for, but it seems that fate had other plans for him...

"Hum, seems like your in a bind here" heard Hans, he wanted to look, but his vision had been blurred by the pain and something else leaving him unable to see who it was.

"Sir, please, help me" said Hans as he continued to try and free himself,

"Oh I would, but I doubt there is anything in for me" said the man rather lazily,

"I have nothing" Hans whimpered and it was true, he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

The man was silent as if he was thinking then said "Tell you what, you serve me and my brothers for three seasons and I let you go",

"Okay okay" said Hans, later on he would regret not asking just in case what was the terms but at that moment he was desperate.

Happy to hear that the person acted. He spilled something on Hans that made the burning and agony stop. Resting his hands down Hans breathed in relief as the person forced him up to his feet and with a wave of his cloak teleported them to a realm unknown.

////////////////////

As the seasons passed Hans realized it was not so bad. Whatever Agnaar had thrown on him had melted his face, his eyesight was not good, but he was alive, alive and was treated well by his new bosses.

They were dwarfs, odd looking, not short as Hans though, but they were dwarfs. Once he was healed he was put to work by them, his list of chores was to sweep, mop, keep the place and tools clean, keep the fire going through the day, was their clothes and bedding. 

He did all of it, never had he done anything like that, but he did not complain and soon found himself stronger because of it.

Then there was the odder chore... which was to watch a wolf pup and a little goal.

Now the wolf pup had beautiful fur as black as night, was very strong and mischievous too. Always wanted to play. 

Hans took turns between cleaning and looking after the wolf pup who would get into mischief if he felt that he did not get enough attention from Hans.

The foal was more relaxed and mellow, but needed to be taken out for walks, fed good oats and given fresh water along with being brushed. But overall was easy to take care of.

Why he was given that chore Hans never asked as he never needed to. It also helped that his employers fed him 3 meals per day, the food and drink was the finest Hans ever tasted and every so often he would get clothes such as boots or cloaks of fur or coats and the occasional pants and shirt. Which Hans took care to leave in a bag and not use it unless necessary.

Over all Hans was glad to work for them, so much so that by the end of the last season Hans had though of asking if he could stay in service longer since he had nowhere else to go.

Standing to the side Hans waited as the dwarfs inspected his work, the oldest one named Frode grunted before smiling and saying "You did a good job, much better than we though".

"Thank you" said Hans and before he could ask Frode said "You exceeded our expectation, we had hoped you would try to flee or give up, but you did not and did a fantastic job, that deserves something extra".

Turning Frode stared at Hans, humming as he though then asked "How would you like us to give you a new face?",

"Beg your pardon?" asked Hans baffled at what he heard, was such a thing possible? He knew his face had been ruined by the liquid Agnaar had spilled on his, it was something he accepted as it could never be fixed, so hearing otherwise was baffling.

"A new face, sadly we cannot fix your old one, so a new one will have to do" said Frode,

"How?!" asked Hans still baffled,

"That is dwarf secret, you know we are capable of the impossible" said Frode sounding a bit insulted that he dare question their abilities "So do you want it or not?"

Hans did not answer at first as he though, a new face? He was sad that he could not be healed, but... this could be his chance to start over again, a new clean slate, how could he say no to that?

"Yes please" said Hans after a bit of thinking,

"Polite, alright just wait here" said Frode as he and his fellow dwarfs set up to work in their forge while Hans stood to the side, waiting.

Through blurry eyes Hans saw them work, what they were doing he was not fully sure, but he had every confidence in them and their work.

About an hour or so passed before Frode called "It's done", Hans having dozed off a bit picked up his head as Frode walked over and handed him something.

"Put it in like you would put on a mask, it will bind itself to you and become one, replacing your old with the new" Frode instructed.

Hans nodded his thank you before holding up what he was feeling, what it was Hans was not sure but it was not like a typical mask, it felt more like a sack to put over his head. So he did.

Putting it on Hans felt a strange energy as what it was quickly attached itself to him, then a shiver as if cold water was thrown over him as whatever it was became one with him, becoming his own.

As he blinked his eyes Hans found he could see clearly again, Frode gave a toothy grin as he reached for a silver plate and held it over Hans.

"I say this new look suits you, truly one of my finest work" said Frode as Hans looked on in awe. 

It was amazing! Was that him?! Those were the thoughts that ran through Hans head as he looked at his new face. He had pale, flawless skin, no sign of damage or the freckles he had before, his eyes had turned from a green to a silver gray color, he had hair again, though it was long as it reached mid back and as shiny gold as a hand full of gold coins.

Though he was sad to loose how he used to look like, this was better than what he though he would get.

"Thank you, this is more than I could ever ask for" said Hans with gratitude.

"No problem, in all honesty you are the first to thank us for our work" said Frode.

Hans stayed another day before he had to go. He said his good bye before he left. Where he will go he did not know, but Hans knew what he had to go, he would go off into the world and do as much good as possible. Maybe if he worked hard he would finally gain the redemption he sought for.

////////////////////////////

Present:

That was many years ago. At thirty-five, the heartbreak, trials, and triumphs of Hans's youth were all but memories now. Elsa most likely would have already been married off, his friends had already set off to forge their own paths, and even during their last few days together, they had discussed their plans of settling down. Perhaps it was time that he did the same. Despite this, Hans would never forget his past nor would he want to change it. Though he had suffered greatly, he had made peace with himself, and most importantly, come to terms with his guilt. Yes, he had done wrong, and had suffered a greater wrong, but through that, he became a better person and it shaped him into the man he was today.

He exhaled audibly, trying to clear his mind. 'No use mulling on the past,' advised his logical side. Shutting his eyes, he leaned back to rest. It was still a long way off to Tampere.

When the train finally arrived at its destination, Hans boarded off and made his way into town. The sun had barely begun to rise, so a lot of establishments were still closed and hardly a soul was up. In fact, the only place currently open was the local inn, so Hans headed there first to book a room.

The room he got was small, but cozy and relatively cheap, but it was to be expected of a rural inn. After putting away his belongings, he turned in for a quick nap.

About an hour later, the church bells began to ring, rousing the populace from their slumber. After a quick breakfast from the friendly innkeeper, Hans made his way to the town square to begin his job hunt. 'I wonder what job openings they have around here,' he said to himself as he strolled down the Tampere's main thoroughfare.

Being very small town, hardly more than a hamlet, there weren't much options. But still, Hans had to consider them carefully. Just as he was exciting the greengrocer, he was met with a scene that shocked him to his very core.

In a dark corner of a secluded alleyway, obscured by shadows, a group of children had ganged up against an old beggar man, taunting him mercilessly. Some were even cruel enough to pelt him with rocks and all manner of garbage.

"Please stop," pleaded the old beggar, but the children's hearts were hard, and they only increased the fury of their attack. He curled into a tight ball and pressed himself against the rough stone wall in a futile attempt to shield himself, but to no effect.

"Pest! Filth!" they jeered. "Just die already!"

Hans's blood boiled in anger at the sight of such injustice. "Stop! Leave him alone!" he bellowed as he stormed over to them. when they heard the kids turned to look at him. As soon as they saw Hans approaching with a thunderous expression, their bravado failed and they screamed and fled, leaving the poor man alone.

"Rotten kids…" he muttered angrily. He hurried over to the old man's side to check on him.

The poor fellow was bleeding and battered and absolutely terrified. "Please don't hurt me," he wheedled.

"No need to worry, Sir," Hans soothed, "Those hooligans won't bother you anymore. Not while I'm here."

But for whatever reason, the old beggar only trembled even harder. "Please Sir, have mercy on this wretched soul."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hans promised, "I'm here to help." He reached for the old man, only to have him flinch and shrink away, but Hans was adamant. With a firm but gentle hand, he managed to help the beggar up to his feet, only to almost reel back at how bad his condition was.

The poor fellow was blind. His eyes were wrapped in filthy, yellowing bandages, and the rest of him fared no better. His clothes, which barely clung onto his emaciated body, were ragged, torn and dirty. His bare feet were all blistered and bloody. But what horrified Hans the most was the fact that the beggar had no hands, only stumps that had been crudely cauterized.

Hans had only seen something like that once before, a thief whose hands were amputated as punishment for stealing. Could this man have lost his hands for the exact same reason?

'Then again, it's not my place to pry.' Keeping his hands steady, he helped the old man walk back to the inn. The sight of the two men was enough to make the locals stare and whisper amongst themselves, but Hans ignored them. His only priority was to get the old man treated for his wounds.

"Where are we going?" asked the old beggar, still afraid.

"To my room, at the local inn," Hans replied. "I figured I could get you cleaned and fed there."

His response seemed to have really caught the old beggar unawares. "Why would you go through all that trouble for a dead dog like me?"

"I was once in your position, so I know what's it like," Hans told him. "Besides, I'm not one to turn away eye someone in need."

As soon as the two men arrived at the inn, Hans quickly ushered the beggar up to his room. He sat the older man down and examined his injuries. The poor fellow was caked with dirt and dried blood, the stench of which was absolutely revolting. To make things worse, aside from the bruising and gashes he had from being pelted with rocks, he also bore several older wounds, many of which were infected.

Wasting no time, Hans made his way downstairs to fetch two buckets of hot water and a roll of fresh bandages. He then called for the innkeeper to have them some food up to his room. As soon as he was back with the old man, he immediately set to work on cleaning and treating his wounds.

Once the old fellow was clean and re-bandaged, Hans then helped him into some of his own clothes. They were baggy and hung loosely on the beggar's near-skeletal frame, but it was far better that the filthy rags he was wearing before. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. Hans answered it, and returned with a tray containing two bowls of soup and a loaf of bread.

He set the tray down and proceeded to crumble some of the bread into the soup. "I know it's not much, but let's eat!" he coaxed, holding up a spoonful of the still-steaming liquid to the old man's lips.

However the old man shook his head and turned away. "I've done nothing to deserve it, and yet you have shown me more kindness than anyone in my life ever has."

"Everyone deserves even but a shred of kindness," Hans replied, still holding up the spoon. "Please eat."

Finally the old man relented and took up his offer. "Can I ask your name?" he asked between mouthfuls of soup.

"It's Ha– I mean John, John Winters." That was a close one. He nearly revealed himself. Being relatively close to Arendelle, it would not bode well for him if word got out that Hans Westergaard still lived.

The old man scrunched his face, as if he was ruminating on something. "Funny… You don't sound like a John Winters. In fact, there's a hint of Scandinavian in your accent. Sudorian, I presume?"

"My mother was Sudorian, my father was British." While it was a half-truth in regards to his parentage, Hans had spent many years abroad to have developed a new accent and make it sound convincing.

"Anyway, not many come by these parts. What brings you here?"

"It's a long story, but ultimately, I hope to find my fortune," Hans replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll find it this time around."

Hans raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

For the first time, the old man cracked a warm smile. "Let's just say that it's a windfall from heaven. After all, one good deed deserves another."

There was a pause then the blind man asked "Where did you come from?", Hans was going to refuse but decided there was no harm in that and said "Its a long story"

"I have time" said the blind beggar "I can tell you have been through a lot",

"Not sure if I could tell you" Hans hesitated,

"Go ahead, I do not judge" promised the man.

"Alright... I guess..."


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking felt good, having somebody to talk to and somebody who listens helps a lot.

All the pain he went through opened up old wounds as he spoke, but as he continued on he could feel his wounds heal again as he was reaffirmed how far he had come and how much he had changed as a person.

The blind old man stared in awe, he could not see, but his face showed all the emotions without conveying them with words as Hans told his story and finally finished telling it, his eyes had some tears but he had a smile as he did not regret what he did or went through.

Nodding his head the beggard said “That is quite a story”,

Hans looked down and said “I know it’s crazy, but it’s the truth and nothing but the truth”

“Have you though about it?”,

“About what?” asked Hans,

“Going back to Arendelle? Getting closure for what happened there” Explained the beggar,

“Not going to happen, if I set foot there they will kill me, no questions asked” said Hans shaking his head, he still remembered Agnaars threats and what made it worse was that he did not know where he stood with Anna and Idunna. Yes Anna claimed that forgave him once, but he was not sure where they stood and/or if Idunna would side with her husband. So the chances were that a horrible death awaited him if he went back to Arendelle.

“Oh I am sure you won’t be killed, who knows? Maybe you will be welcomed with pomp, splendor and celebrations” said the beggar mysteriously.

“How can you be sure?”,

“I just know.... Do you trust me?”.

There was silence as Hans though about it. On the one hand he did wanted closure, but on the other he risked certain death... should he trust this blind beggar?

After a while Hans nodded before saying “Guess I am going to Arendelle, hopefully people will see me as John Winters, not Hans Westergaard”

//////////////////////////

Never had Hans had such a stressful travel. He could not bare to leave the old beggar behind, so despite the insistence he brought the old beggar with him. 

Hans has asked his name several times, but the old beggar refused and never told him his name, so Hans left it at that.

Together they took a coach to Denmark and from there they took a boat, Hans volunteered in the boat as he missed working in one while taking time to make sure the old man was taken care off as he was completely dependent on Hans due to his lack of hands and it did not help that Hans was a bit of a worry wart when it came to the old man.

When they arrived to Arendelle they disembarked into town. “Stay close” said Hans as he kept a hand on the old mans shoulders as they made their way through the town. All the while Hans was tense, praying he would not be recognized even when he knew it was impossible as he looked so different compared to how he looked before. It was as if who he was now and who he was before were two very different people, not the same.

But still Hans could not help but keep looking over his shoulder every so often, afraid he would be recognized and sent to jail to be beheaded.

“John, where are we going?” asked the old beggar,

“We will look for work for me then we will go from there” answered Hans,

“Work?” asked the old beggar,

“Yes, I can ask for free lodging in exchange for work” explained Hans as they arrived to the board the town used to announce news. Looking over them Hans read “Shoe cobbler.... no, too close to town”, “Nightguard? No, have to share barracks and old man cannot come”, then smiled when he saw what he was looking for “Farmhand wanted, free lodging and food included with little pay”. Taking that flyer Hans folded it and placed it on his pocket when his line of sight spotted a flyer. 

This one compared to the others was big, very elaborate, it screamed for every bodies attention. How Hans did not notice it at first he did not know, but now that he saw it it had his complete attention.

On it was painted Elsa, she was dressed in a very elaborate dress of white fur and blue velvet, her hair was done in an elaborate bun made out of beautiful braids, adorned by a silver crown with a single blue diamond.

“The Olaf diamond” muttered Hans as he remembered Elsa telling him the history of the diamond on her crown before reading what the flyer said.

In shiny gold bold letters it said “Do you have what it takes? Are you strong, clever and worthy enough to rule by the queens side? Come to Arendelles castle and pass three trials! All are welcome and whoever passes all trials will have their lives changed forever!”

Hans looked down and said “Let’s go” before pulling the old man away.

///////////////////////////////////////

Later that day:

It was a barn. That was their home for now. Hans looked at it, it was old, run down, the roof definitely needed some repairs, but he had stayed in worse places before.

Sitting the old man outside under a tree Hans set up to work. Borrowing some tools, nails and such Hans began to fix up the roof, every so often he would stop and check on the old man before going back to work.

The sun had set when the roof was fixed up, heading back down and returning the tools Hans walked into the barn and cleaned it as best he could, fixed a stove that was in there and prepared a spot to sleep for him and the old man before bringing the old man inside.

“Thank you” said the old man as he lay down on the cot Hans made for him out of some old blankets and some straw.

“It’s nothing” said Hans as he put firewood on the stove to keep the place warm.

“It’s not nothing” exclaimed the old man “If it would have been anybody else they would have abandoned me”,

“If your going to tell me that I am some hero, I am not” said Hans honesty,

“Don’t sell yourself short” said the old man then added “When will you see her?”,

“See who?” asked Hans playing dumb, he knew who he was talking about,

“Your love of course?” said the old man then added sadly “You miss her don’t you?”.

To that Hans bit his lip in hesitation. The truth was, yes he missed her, terribly so and an even greater truth..... despite what happened, despite all the time passed.... he was still in love with her.

He did not know why he still loved her, he just did, maybe he was holding unto the happy times they had together.

The time they spent walking outside, all the times they went to dinner, the dances, the tender words of love they shared with one another.

“You love her?” asked The old man, this Hans did not answer as he sat down on a bale of hay, looking into the fire of the stove.

“I will be here when you want to talk” the old man finally said.

/////////////////////////////////////

He was a coward. Hans told himself over and over as he worked by moving the bales of hay into the barn, tossing them inside before going back and getting some more.

For days Hans had tried to enter the Arendelle castle, to try and get an audience with Elsa, but every time he tried he chucked out before he could even take a step into the courtyard.

“Some fine specimen you are, you face all manner of evil creatures and people but are too chicken to speak to her” though Hans bitterly as he finished tossing in all of the bales and proceeded to organized them and stack them up till they were all nice and neat.

“So when are you going to?” asked The old man a he sat on a wooden bucket near the stove.

“Go where?”,

“To your love, I bet she will be happy to see you” chirped the old man,

“Not going to happen, if anything a slow and painful death is waiting for me if she sees me” Hans though then added “Worse if her sister sees me first”,

“John” began the old man,

“Let’s just drop the subject for now” said Hans as he turned and left the barn, leaving the old man alone.

Going back to the field Hans was ready to gather more hay only to stop when he heard a horrified scream. Dropping his scythe Hans ran to where he heard the scream to find a group of farmers there, all muttering in fear and worry. Pushing pass them Hans saw the blood bath. 

Deer carcasses were thrown around, their inside were torn out and eaten, the rest was left behind.

“Wolves” muttered a farmer worried, to that Hans noticed the paw prints, yes there were wolf prints, but they were huge! His own feet fitted perfectly inside of the prints left behind which meant this wolf was three times bigger than any wolf that exists.

“What is going on here?!” He heard, turning around his eyes widen as two figures made their way over. Two figures of his past which he knew all too well.

“Anna... Kristoff” though Hans in awe and shock, they looked so different, Anna with the way she was dressed, her hair, the way she carried herself, she looked more like a matron, not the princess he knew. While Kristoff, just looking at him made his stomach churn in sadness, the ice harvester was bound to a wheelchair, he was well dressed and groomed, but the way he moved only his head, it was a sad indicator that he was completely paralyzed from the neck down.... but why?! What happened to them?!

“Lord and Lady Bjordman.... the wolves have attacked again” said a farmer in fear while Hans turned his back to hide himself from Anna and Kristoff, pretending to focus on the dead deer, while hearing what was said.

“This is the fourth time this week! We cannot let this continue!” Said one farmer,

“Yes! We need the reindeer for winter!” Said another and soon all were clamoring for something to be done post haste.

Kristoff and Anna looked, thinking even a bit panicked as people began to yell, demanding actions right this instant.

“I will do something!” They heard, a hush as they all turned to face the person who spoke up. Looking down Hans made sure that his face was concealed by the hood he wore as he raised his hand and said “I volunteer to dispatch the wolf for you, free of charge”.

There was hushed whispers were exchanged between those who were there before Anna asked “Are you sure?”,

“Yes” said Hans softly, begging all the while he would not be recognized.

Anna and Kristoff seemed to think, they looked at one another before nodded “Very well, you may try”, then Anna added “If you back off there will be no shame”,

“I don’t plan to” said Hans as he turned around and left the area. He had things to do before nightfall.

///////////////////////////////////////

That night:

The old man was distraught, he begged to Hans, pleaded to him on his knees to abandoned this task. But no amount of dry tears and heartbreaking cries could change Hans mind.

With a hug and a kiss on the forehead Hans tucked the sobbing blind old man unto the cot with a promise “I will see you in the morning”. He only stayed, soothing the old man crying with a soft song.

When you walk through the storm  
Hold your head up high,   
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of the storm  
Is a golden sky,   
And the sweet silver song  
Of the lark.

Walk on through the wind,   
Walk on through the rain,   
Though your dreams be tossed, and blown.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.

The old man continued to cry, eventually as Hans sang the old man fell asleep. Tucking him in Hans got up, took a bag he had prepared and left.

Lighting a lantern Hans made his way down to the fields where the reindeer were grazing. Arriving there he made a small fireplace and started to prepare some meat for him to eat while he waited.

Sitting down on the ground Hans took out his leather journal he flipped it open to find a blank page when he stumbled upon an old drawing. It was that of a young girl, she was plain in looks, brown hair and brown eye, but to Hans, she was the most beautiful girl he ever met.

Stroking the picture a small smile spread across Hans face when he heard a growl. Pausing he looked up to find himself staring face to face with a huge, dark ferocious wolf.

It was bigger than Hans though it was, its pelt was as dark as night, it’s eyes a shiny red, the most distinct feature it had was on its forehead. It was a mark of an eclipsed moon which adorned its forehead.

Growling it stood over Hans, but despite this Hans was not scared, this wolf, it was not like other wolves, if it was it would have attacked him and torn him apart. So instead of attacking Hans decided to go another route.

“Good night lord wolf, hope your hunt is going well” Hans greeted it with a light bow from where he was sitting. This caught the wolf by surprise causing it to stop growling before he nodded and said “Its not going too well as humans have taken my and my sons forests”,

“I am sorry about that, we can be selfish at times” apologized Hans then gestured to the meat he was cooking “It is not much, but would you like my food as some compensation?”,

“You would give me your food?” asked the wolf baffled even a little skeptical,

“Yes, we took your food so it’s only fair you take mine” said Hans offering the meat again.

To this the wolf though before nodding and said “You are right human, so I will accept”.

Quickly Hans finished preparing the meat before offering it to the wolf. Looking over it with judging eyes the wolf smelled it before eating, as he did Hans prepared some milk and honey before presenting it in a bowl.

“For your thirst” Hans said, the wolf once finished smelled it and said “Honey, the gold most rare” before drinking it up.

Once satiated the wolf got up, turned and left the field, leaving the reindeer alone.

Hans sighted, he did not think that would work, but was glad his gut feeling was correct. Sitting back down he leaned against the tree and looked out into the field before muttering “Jane my angel, if you are here, thank you for protecting me”.

With that the sun rose, announcing another day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dear Heidi:

How are you? Hope your happy at your home and your buisness is thriving. As for myself, I am here in Arendelle, hoping to tie up loose ends as I want to before I start my new life. I promise will visit you and your home Austria as soon as possible.

Forever your friend, John Winters”

Finishing the letter Hans sealed it up and placed it on his bag, placed that on before pulling his hood over his head and calling out “I will be back”,

“Don’t take too long” the old man called out again before Hans headed out of the barn towards Arendelle to send the letters to his friends.

Taking the long way Hans took his time to take in the view of the forest and fields before arriving to town to find a commotion. People had gathered, cheering loudly “God save the queen! Long live Queen Elsa!”

“Elsa” though Hans as he hurried his over to the crowd and peeked through to see a beautiful procession. 

Four beautiful dark fjord horses were first seen, on them were four handsomely dressed hussa soldiers , their uniforms were silver and blue, all of them had silver swords.

Then behind them were four white fjord horses, beautiful maidens wore gold dresses with their hair down in curls, town were side by side, holding up a small canopy, keeping the sun out from.

As soon as he saw her, Hans felt his face turn hot red. There she was, Queen Elsa in all her splendor. Her hair in an elaborate bun with braids and a shining crown. The dress she wore was the most beautiful elaborate white crystal dress that seemed to shimmer and change color before his very own eyes, around her shoulder hung a delicate cloak made out of what looked like a thousand butterfly wings with how flowey and delicate it looked. Said cloak was held by the remaining two ladies who held the cloak to keep it from touching the dirty ground as Elsa rode on a regal horse made out of snow and ice.

Entranced Hans moved to get a closer look. She was always beautiful to him, but after so long, seeing her there. It was as if she was even more beautiful than before.

“Move it!” He suddenly heard followed by a shove, the next thing Hans knew he was falling over before landing face first into the ground in front of the horses causing them to be startled.

Covering his head Hans waited in dread as he heard “Out of the queens way you filth!” One of the soldiers yelled.

“No! Don’t!” He heard followed by a hush, there was a light thud followed by light clinks of foot steps.

Carefully Hans peeked up to find Elsa before him, with a gentle and kind smile she asked “Are you alright good sir?”.

Hans just stared, his voice lost as he stared up to her. Any doubt of wether his feelings for her were gone as at that moment he was most certain that his feelings of love for Elsa were still there.

“Sir? Let me help” Elsa offered as she held out her had, silently nodding Hans took her hand and helped him up. 

“Are you hurt?” asked Elsa worried as she reached for Hans, before he could protest she pulled his hood down.

For a moment she seemed surprised but frowned and said “Poor dear” with a flourish of a hand she made a handkerchief out of ice and dapped it to the side of his face, towards his cheek, cleaning a scrape he got.

“There.... that’s better” said Elsa before offering the handkerchief to Hans who he dumbly took it.

“Your highness?” asked a guard to walked over in case there was any funny business “Is there anything wrong?”,

“No, lending a hand” said Elsa, this made Hans snap out of it and give her a clumsy bow before leaving quickly.

“Hump, rude” scoffed the guard who was her head body guard,

“Enough Ulrick” said Elsa sternly,

“But that pheasant did not thank you or addressed to you” Ulrick complained then added “What if he was riff riff?”.

To that Elsa laughed and said “You surely must be joking, did you look at him?”,

“Yes”,

“Did he look like a riff raff to you?” said Elsa as she walked over and got on her horse.

“No?” said Ulrick unsure,

“Exactly” said Elsa surely before she made a gesture and the parade continued.

//////////////////////////////

Meanwhile:

Moving through the crowd and making his way to the back alleys Hans hid behind one of the pillars behind a bar. Pressing his hand unto his chest Hans breathed.

His heart was racing so much and so strong he was sure that it would shoot out of his body if it did not calm down.

Looking down at his hand he found he was clutching the handkerchief Elsa had given him. He frowned when he saw it melted in his hand.

Of course it would.... true love melts.

With a sight Hans turned the hand, letting the now water drop to the ground before heading to the post where he send the letters before quickly heading back home.

Heading back he stopped and quickly hid when he noticed something. A stranger dressed in dark left the barn he and the old man we’re living in.

“That was odd” though Hans as he reached into his pocket and took out a dagger before slowly making his way to the barn.

Sticking his head inside Hans looked around suspiciously while he heard the old man call “John? You there? Don’t play tricks on me! I heard you walk in!”,

“I am here” said Hans relieved to know the old man was alive, but worried about the stranger. What did he wanted?

Deciding not to say what he witnessed Hans walked over and touched the old man on his shoulder to let him know where he was.

“There you are, I though for a moment I was hearing things” said the old man relieved,

“Sorry about that” said Hans still uneasy before deciding to bring the old man with him wherever he went.... just in case...

//////////////////////////////////////

Days later:

Sitting on a crate the blind begger minded his own buisness as Hans was busy moving some bales of hay into the barn. Hans could tell that the beggar felt horrible for not being able to help but Hans did not minded as he rather keep the beggar safe than allow him to help and risk an injury.

“So, did you really get to see queen Elsa?” asked the beggar after a while as he remembered what Hans told him what had happened, “Yes, she was about town” said Hans stopping for a bit.

“Was she how you remembered?” asked the beggar,

“What does it matter?” asked Hans before he continued to work,

“Yes it does, surely you are missed, maybe you kept in contact with Idunna or Kristoff who surely would want to see you” explained the Beggar, shaking his head Hans said “No, I though it was for the best that I cut off all contact when I left”

There was silence before he beggar said “Elsa loved you you know.... she still does”,

“How do you know?” asked Hans then joked a little nervously “You don’t get into peoples minds and read their thoughts right?”,

“No, I do not have such power son” laughed the beggar “Although I wish I did sometimes”, Hans laughed at that too “Don’t we all” before he continued his work then stopped, though back and asked “Did you just call me son?”,

“I did son” said the blind beggar, Hans looked and asked rather surprised “Why?”,

“Why not? You have clothed me, given me shoes and a cane, cleaned me, fed me, taken care of me like a loving son would to his father” answered the beggar then added with a slight tone to his voice “If you do not want me to call you that then I will stop”,

“No, no, its an honor, I am just surprised as we barely know each other” said Hans,

“And yet you care for this old fool who deserves no pity” said the beggar,

“I am sorry? But why would you see yourself like that? Its not your fault whatever happened to you” said Hans as he did not want to pry for more information as it was clear that this was something the old man did not want to talk about.

“I did deserve it” whispered the beggar as Hans continued his work, the rest of the day was in silence.

////////////////////////////////////

After work there was dinner and then rest as Hans got comfortable in his usual sleeping spot on the hay.

Gathering some hay and making it into a sort if make shift pillow Hans pressed his head unto it and went fast asleep as he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

/////////////////////////////////////

Flashback:

A song, haunting, beautiful, it floated through the air and forest, as Hans gathered firewood he stopped and looked. It sounded like...

Curious he placed the wood down on a pile and called to the back of the camp “Varian, will be back”. Before Varian could answer Hans had made his way out.

As he left the forest he pulled up the hood, covering his head he followed the song, it went pass the Irish town of Killarney and down a coast, there, nicely tucked away in a corner of the coast was a fisherman’s hut, the second floor had a window open and it was there that the song was coming from. Then just as it started it stopped and the window closed seemingly by itself.

Now even more curious Hans turned around and went back to town, buying some liquor and food, since it would be rude to knock on a door and visit I expectantly without a gift. With items in hand Hans made his way back to the home, there he pulled down his hood and ran his hand through his hair as he did not want the people living inside to think he was some kind of robber or something, then he knocked on the door, before waiting.

It took about a minute before the door opened up slightly, peeking from it was an old man, maybe in his late flurries give or take with peppered red hair and green eyes which looked at Hans in confusion.

“What do you want?” He asked, his tone suggested that if Hans did anything wrong he would be sorry,

Giving a nod of respect Hans said “I apologize for disturbing, but I-“,

“You heard her did you not?” The man quickly said, this was not how Hans wanted to bring up the subject, but decided to go with it and nodded.

“I figured, but your the first not to try to break in here uninvited” commented the man, looking Hans notes the man had an arm hide hidden behind him, probably concealing a gun or a knife.

“I would not for that would be rude” said Hans then gestured to the bread, meat and liquor he brought “I also know it would be rude to come in uninvited without a gift”.

The man looked between him and the items before saying “I don’t want to risk letting you in and hurting my daughter”,

“That’s fine, we can talk outside if you like or in town” offered Hans “I will buy you a drink”.

This seemed to ease the mans worry a bit, handing the offering Hans said “My name is John Winters”,

“Joseph, Joseph Walsh” said the man as he took the items,

“Nice to meet you” said Hans then added “Is there a pub your interested in where we can meet and talk?”

//////////////////////////

Eyes peeled open, turning to the side Hans saw it was daytime. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes of sleep before getting up and getting ready to go to work.

After taking care of the old man Hans packed up and left, making his way to the field.

“Psss psss” he heard making him stop, turning he looked around to find a small wolf pup on the side of the path. Wary as the mother could be nearby Hans joked “Were you talking to me?”,

“No, I was talking to the tree next to you, of course I was talking to you” said the wolf pup rather insulted which startled Hans.

“You talk?!”,

“Now you are surprised, what happened to the other night when we spoke?” said the wolf who when Hans got a better look he noted the eclipsed moon on his forehead.

“Point taken” said Hans then asked “Going my way?”,

“No, I actually was hoping to talk to you as I have a favor to ask” said the wolf,

“Really?” asked Hans as he walked, the wolf pup walked besides him as he explained “I have children you see, 2 sons, they are growing boys but sadly due to the lack of territory we have lost a lot of our food sources, so I was hoping maybe you can find some food for us”.

“How?” asked Hans baffled as he was not sure how he could do that,

“You can figure something out, you are smart... for a human that is” said the wolf then added “Come through for me and I shall give you a useful item”.

Hans though, he wanted to refused but the last thing he needed was those wolfs coming down and feasting on the cattle and innocent. So he nodded and said “Give me sometime, I will see what I can do”.

Nodding his head the wolf said “Thank you” before taking off into the woods.

Hans watched for a bit before going to work on the fields.

///////////////////////////////////////

Later that day:

Keeping an eye out Hans managed to gather some animal carcasses. Some of big animals, others small, mostly fresh. He took and gather them in a secret part of the forest, going back and forth between doing that and the field work.

The sun began to set behind the mountains which marked the end of the work day. Packing up his tools Hans turned to leave only to be startled when he noticed Anna and Kristoff at the edge of the field.

Keeping calm Hans walked, going to make his way back home only to stop when Anna and Kristoff got in the way.

“Sir” Anna began, looking down Hans was careful to keep his face hidden as he said “Yes?”,

“The reindeer are okay” began Kristoff, then Anna added “Thank you, we don’t know what you did, but whatever you did... thank you” the two smiled, Anna resting a hand on Kristoff shoulder.

It made Hans smile a bit, it was very sweet that the two were so in love. Concerning that the two were in rocky ground the last time he saw them.

“We want to reward you” said Kristoff,

“Oh no, no need, helping is what I do” said Hans waiving it off,

“Please, at least let us open our home to you for dinner” insisted Anna,

“I am sorry, but I can’t accept” Hans insisted back,

“Why? Don’t worry about how you dress, we are casual” promised Kristoff,

“No, it’s not that” said Hans then explained as gently as he could “I have my father back home, he is very sensitive and it would not feel right to leave him behind knowing I will eat fine and he will not, even if I bring food I don’t dare to leave him alone as I fear he will get hurt if I leave him alone”.

Kristoff and Anna listened before nodding as they understood before Anna offered “What if we made both of you dinner to go? We make it and pack it up, you can take it home and eat it with your father”.

It was a nice offer, Hans wanted to refuse as he did not want to impose but knowing Anna she would not back away and would have kept insisting so he said “That sounds nice, thank you”,

“Then it’s settled, stop by tomorrow after work and we shall have it ready for you” said Kristoff, with that he and Anna left.

Watching Anna push Kristoff away Hans could not help but feel a little jealous.

Seeing them both now, together and happy despite the fact that Kristoff was completely paralyzed. That was true love for Hans.

With that he continued his way to his own home. As he did he stopped when he saw a flash, turning he spotted a huge wolf, followed by two pups, the wolf he recognized the pups were new and they were truly beautiful, one was pure silver with dark markings of the moon in its forehead, the other was pure gold with red marks of the sun on its forehead.

The two pups had their mouths full of meat from the pile of carcasses he had left for them in the forest to find while the large wolf, their father dragged along a deer, maybe to eat later.

Spotting him the three stopped, bow their heads to Hans, Hans returned the gesture by bowing his own head before they each wen to their own homes.

////////////////////////////////////////

Laughs were heard coming from the pub as Hans and Joseph had a jolly good time drinking, eating and sharing stories. 

“Your such a card John, I am so glad I did not shoot you” laughed Joseph as he took another swig of the bottle of drink,

“I am glad you did not, don’t feel like having another hole to patch up” laughed Hans as he raised his drink then stopped and asked “So, that song, it was your daughter?”,

“Yes, my only daughter” said Joseph, his eyes lighting up “My only treasure, my pearl, my most precious one”,

“She sounds special” said Hans,

“Of course she is, she is my princess, a heart of gold, the kindest soul with the voice of an angel, I wonder how I was lucky enough to end up with a daughter like her” said Joseph.

“End up?” asked Hans curious,

“Her mother passed away giving birth to her... it’s just been me and my daughter for years now” said Joseph sadly,

“I am sorry” said Hans, Joseph just sulked and drank.

It was pass midnight when they decided to go back home, Hans had to help Joseph back to his home as he was so drunk he could not stand much less walk so Hans ended up carrying the guy back to his home.

Arriving there Hans searched through Joseph for a key which he used to open the door, dragging him inside where he placed him on a cot that was in the room.

“There” said Hans as he tucked the man in before turning around and leaving. Careful to lock the door behind him.

As he turned to leave he suddenly heard a slam which started him, looking around in the dark Hans found nobody. “That was strange” though Hans before looking back at the home only to noticed, even for a brief second a figure on the window. It was gone so fast as one minute it was there then the next it was not.

“That was strange” though Hans before shrugging it off and leaving, not thinking about it too much.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

A loud slam woke Hans up, jumping from his bed his first instinct was to reach for the scythe he had only to stop when he saw it was the blind man. He was in the middle of what looks like trying to make breakfast.... but obviously failing.

“Uh..... this is not what it looks like” he said, to which Hans sighted, seems this will be just another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Picks in hand, shovels and seeds of grain, the men and women went to the field to have it ready to plant, grow and finally harvest.

Digging holes Hans checked the soil, digging his hand into it he pulled out a handful of dirt and moved it around his hand, feeling for texture, he frowned when he saw it all clumpy and hard, kinda like pebbles.

"Not good at all" though Hans, he had only seen this once before, one time in the southern isles there was a series of bad frost which made the ground hard, when it thawed out people thought they could start preparing the ground only to find the dirt underneath was all hard and clumpy, not good for anything.

Dropping the ground Hans looked around as he wondered why the ground was like this. There had not been many sudden frosts... right?

Looking at the other workers he noticed they noticed the same thing too. But unlike him they seem to know what caused it.

"This is getting more and more interesting by the minute" though Hans as he went off to work.

The day he spent it like any other day, working, checking the old man, throwing dead carcasses of animals into the forest and more work. So much running he swore he wore a hole in his already broken down shoes.

By the end of the day he was tired and was glad to return home when half way he stopped as he remembered Anna and Kristoff.

Turning around he made his way to their home, it was a modest, ground level home, not too big or too small. As he got closer he realized there was a barn on the back, but no reindeer.

It only took one look for Hans to realize what happened, Kristoff probably had to sell all his reindeer and tools as he would be unable to use or care for them in his state.

"Poor guy, wonder what happened that left him in such a state" Hans though as he approached the door, knocking on it he waited and while he did he though off different theories.

Non of them made any sense, for example he though maybe Kristoff fell while climbing, but knowing how careful the guy is there was no way that was possible. Then he though maybe a machine accident as Kristoff is pretty old fashion and at times refused to use modern machinery to make work easier, but that too made no sense. Lastly he though of an animal attack, but that also did not seem possible. So Hans was at a loss at what had happened.

Suddenly he heard the door open, taking off his hood in respect Hans waited till Anna opened the door. With a bow he said "Princess Anna",

"Please John don't bow" said Anna with a smile "I am not a princess anymore", this surprised Hans but he kept it to himself as Anna said "Please come in",

"Oh I rather not, don't want to dirty your clean floors" he said.

"Please, I insist" said Anna, giving in Hans walked inside and looked around the spacious area as Anna led him to a parlor where Kristoff was waiting, in his lap he had several containers and a jug of something.

"Good afternoon John, hope you are well" said Kristoff with a nod,

"I am, but what about you and your wife? Hope you are both well" answered Hans with another bow,

"Please and yes, we are fine" said Kristoff then gestured with his head to the container "My wife and her cook spent a long time with this, hope it's more than enough",

"It is too much, I cannot accept" said Hans as he got closer and noticed the amount of food prepared,

"Please, we insist" said Anna,

"Thank you" said Hans as he took the food, Anna escorted him out then as Hans left he heard "Wait!".

Turning he faced Anna who stared at him intensely, he felt cold dry sweat coming down his back as her face analyzed his face then asked "Do I know you from somewhere?",

"Hu?" Hans replied dumbly before Anna shook her head and said "Sorry, I must be mistake" then a sighted "You see... we lost somebody dear to us... not that I think he knew..." then looked up and added "It's been years now and I still hope that one day he will come back... but I am not deluding myself, I know he will never come back and to be honest" she sighted sadly "He is better off not coming back as he is definitely happier elsewhere... not here... I guess I want him to come back to let him know that I did forgive him and I was sorry for not letting him know that I really did wanted him with us" shaking her head she smiled at Hans and said "Sorry, I tend to blabber on and on... not sure how Kristoff puts up with me from time to time",

"He loves you" said Hans "You do anything for the people you love..." to this he felt guilty even though he knew he did the right thing.

"Yes" hummed Anna as she though then asked "Can I ask you a favor?".

"Favor?" asked Hans unsure, looking behind her Anna closed the door behind her and said "I need you to quit your job and work for me",

"Pardon?" asked Hans as he wondered if he heard right, why would Anna want that? Did she know?

"Call me crazy, but... I have a feeling that it's not a coincidence that you are here" said Anna mysterious "You are here for a reason and... I think fate brought you here to help me and my husband",

"I.. I am sorry your highness... but that cannot be right, how can I?" asked/stammered Hans as he tried to keep calm, had she somehow discovered his identity?

"It's not anybody who would have done what you did selflessly" said Anna then added "You are different John... and I am sure you will be most useful to me and my husband",

"Princess-",

"Anna please" corrected Anna,

"You are mistaken, I am not different" insisted Hans,

"Trust me you are and that's why I need your help" said Anna then added "Like I said I need you to quit your job and work for me, don't worry about what the farmer will say as I will handle it, I will provide food and shelter for you and your father, but in exchange I ask you one thing".

Hans though, that was a generous offer but he still did not understand what Anna was getting at so he asked "Which is?",

"My husband, since what happened it's only been me and him... I fear he is growing depressed as days goes by" asked Anna, her voice trembled a bit in sorrow before adding "I feel some more company will do him a world of good",

"But are you not worried your husband will not like this" asked Hans,

"I got it planned out, I will hire you under the pretense of restarting my husbands reindeer ranch" explained Anna "That will provide a distraction for him and work for you".

That was really brilliant in Anna's part Hans admitted but frowned and said "I don't know much about reindeer, but I am willing to give it a try",

"So it's a yes?" asked Anna hopefully,

"It is more than a yes, it is an honor for me to do this for you" said Hans with a bow. Then grew tense when Anna hugged him "Thank you" before letting go, turning around and saying "I will inform your employer and have you move in as soon as possible",

"But where shall we stay?" asked Hans slightly worried about that detail,

"There is a guest house on the back, where the ranch is, you and your father can stay there, you also will have permission to garden and farm the land around the house, so long as you let me know" said Anna,

"That is more than generous, thank you" said Hans,

"No problem, we need some change and maybe having you and your father around will do a lot of good" said Anna with that she went inside and closed the door behind her.

With a nod Hans hurried up back to the barn where the old man was waiting. "I am back" said Hans as he walked in.

"I know, I heard you" the old man said as he sat in front of the fireplace then added "That smells nice",

"Looks nice too" commented Hans as he place the containers down and began to look over the items, in truth he began to drool a bit looking over the food that was inside.

"I bet I can guess what's for dinner today" said the old man with a cheeky smile,

"I bet you cannot" said Hans playfully,

"Oh I can and will prove you wrong" said the old man in an overconfident voice,

"Then prove me wrong" said Hans.

The old man paused, seemed to smell then said "Hummm my favorite farikal ... but smells like it needs a bit more pepper", amazed Hans looked at the first container he opened and said "Yes! Your right, how did you know?",

"Being blind gives you a great sense of hearing and smell" said the old man,

"Please, beginners luck" teased Hans,

"Want to try another one?" asked the old man,

"Alright" said Hans but feeling a bit like a trickster he opened up several containers except one.

The old man smelled and said "Oh you cheeky devil, though you can fool me Hu? Well you cannot, I smelll... Sodd with extra carrots it seems, Fiskeboller and lefse",

"You are right, that's incredible" praised Hans,

"Thank you, now want to try desert or will you serve me a plate already" said the old man in a playful tone.

Hans chuckled to that and made a plate before bringing it over. Sitting down in front of the old

Man Hans let him know and began to feed him. First the soup with the lefse in between.

As he ate the old man sighted and said "This is embarrassing, I am a grown man and I have to be fed like a baby because" he sighted sadly as he bend his head down, moving the stumps where his hands were supposed to be.

"I am sorry",

"Don't be... I deserve what happened... if anything I am greatful for you" said the old man "You don't have to put up with me, yet you do" there was a pause then asked "Why?",

"Why what?" asked Hans,

"I am a burden on you, not your blood or responsibility, yet you took me in and care for me... why?" asked the old man,

"I guess" Hans hesitated before saying "I guess it's because I have been there before... and nobody helped me... nobody was there to help me up or help me at all",

"And?",

"And I did not like it, so I decided to never make another person feel the way I felt before" explained Hans.

"Oh" said the old man softly. The rest of the dinner was quiet. Yet despite this it was truly a wonderful and taste meal which put both Hans and the old man fast asleep.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A week later:

It was nice, easily one of the nicest accommodations Hans ever stayed in. It was a simple house, looked very much like a version of what the Vikings used to live in, but with all modern accommodations such as indoor plumbing and bath.

They did not have much, just a bag with them so the move was easy.

Upon stepping in Hans helped the old man unto a chair.

"This feels nice" said the old man as he sunk into the obviously soft chair.

"Someone is making himself at home very quickly" said Hans playfully as he left to get some firewood. Coming back he made a fire, once everything was secured Hans left to start his duties.

Walking down a stone path which led to the stables next to the home he was staying in Hans opened it up and looked inside. He frowned a little as it was clear that this place was not used in a while.

"Wonder if there is any damage" though Hans as he proceeded to clean and prepare the stable as new reindeer would be delivered next week.

When done he made his way over to the main house where he found Anna and Kristoff talking a walk around the house. Anna pushing Kristoff on his wheelchair.

"Good morning John" greeted Anna,

"Good morning" said Hans,

"So, what do you think?" asked Kristoff,

"The stables are okay, I cleaned it and put some hay, should be good, now about the-" Hans paused when Kristoff and Anna began to chuckle a little.

"He meant the guest house, is it to you and your fathers liking?" Anna specifies,

"Why yes... thank you, you both are extremely generous" said Hans,

"Were glad as finally that house has some use" said Kristoff then added "So what else were you going to say?",

"I was thinking if possible to do some landscaping for both of you, a combination of flower and ornamental garden with some vegetable and fruit patches if possible while we wait for the reindeer to be shipped here" offered Hans.

"Alright" said Anna nodding,

"Great, will show you the plans when ready as I fully intent for the garden to be fully functional to both of you" said Hans and with a bow he turned and left. He had in mind what he wanted to do.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The seat of power, that was where Elsa stood, she was in the highest point of power her ancestors would ever dream of.

As queen of a united Scandinavia she rule with an iron but fair hand. Nobody dared to challenge her and those who did she made them regret it quickly.

Her paintings were paraded around, her statues were displayed. She was seen and even almost worshiped as a goddess with unparalleled beauty.

"A goddess... I am compared to Freya or Aphrodite..." though Elsa sadly "But I feel like Echo..." as she listened, trying to hide the need to yawn in boredom as the embasadors before her praised her and spoke to her, saying all the right words to try and get her to agree to the offers their royals sent to her in exchange for her hand in marriage.

She almost scoffed at them and resisted the urge to show them the door in the least polite way possible. Luckily her guard Ulrik was more than happy to do it for her.

Once they left Elsa though "Finally!" before getting up, deciding to call it a day. No more meetings or anything till tomorrow morning... maybe noon...

Getting up from her silver and diamond encrusted throne, a gift from the Tsar of Russia... a sort of please do not invade gift... Elsa made her way to her room. Stopping at her door she looked around before entering and closing the door, locking it behind her. She tested the knob before walking to her desk where a box sat. It was guarded by a tiny ice dragon of her creation.

Seeing her the little dragon turned and left the top of the box allowing Elsa to access what was inside.

With a sad sight she reached and opened the box from where she took out a pair of gloves and a glass bottle full of a clear liquid. Holding them close she walked to her bed, sitting on it before stroking them. As she did memories resurfaced.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flashback:

"Why did you do that?!" a yell rang through the room. Kristoff never stood up, never yelled or anything, but this time he was too angry not to.

He stared at Agnaar, Anna and Idunna stood by Kristoff, ready to try an grab the man in case he tried to do anything as it looked like Kristoff was ready to strangle the man.

"Its only fair" said Agnaar non nonchalantly "Hans owes Arendelle this and more for what he did, he is not deserving of this medal",

"He almost died for Arendelle!" Kristoff screamed at him "He is more deserving of it than me!".

Agnaar looked at them in anger then turned to Elsa who stood by, she looked torn between her father and Kristoff, but said nothing.

"Elsa, do you believe Hans is deserving of it? I personally do not think your would be murderer deserves it... but I want your opinion since he almost killed you" said Agnaar "Your not like your mother and sister, your my wise little girl... right?

Elsa looked between the two, conflicted and did not say anything and if she wanted to... Agnaar did not let her speak as he said "See? She agrees with me",

"She has not answered! I want to hear it from her!" said Idunna sternly,

"She knows what is best for Arendelle" he turned and asked in a sweet yet cold voice "Right? You would never choose anything over your own father and Arendelle, right?"

Still not saying anything Elsa could not meet her families eye, her shoulders were shaking a bit as she tried keep herself together.

Anger filled Idunna as she growled "Anna... kristoff... take Elsa to her room",

"But mother-",

"Now please" said Iduna in a sweet sick voice.

Reluctantly Anna did as she was told, but deep inside she wanted to hurt her father personally. With Kristoff help she slowly helped Elsa out of the room as they knew that Idunna was more than ready to give Agnaar a piece of her mind.

Walking back to where the party was being held Elsa looked around and frowned. Hans was nowhere to be seen, she asked around and nobody had seen or even seem to notice him.

Worried Elsa left the party and made her way to Hans room. Trying the door she frowned it was locked, he never locked the door. Knocking on the door she waited for a response, but heard nothing. Pressing her ears she heard light snoring, he was asleep. Moving so her head was against the door she whispered "I am sorry... I promise I will make it up to you".

End of flashback:

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I never got a chance" whispered Elsa.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flashback:

She did not mean it, she just was so angry. She did not mean what she said about the throne, she was just frustrated. Why could he just not forgive her already?! Why did he ran away like that?!

That though ran through over and over through Elsa's head as she waited for news from the search party she sent to find Hans.

Elsa looked hopeful as she saw the door of the throne room open, but it dropped in disappointment when she saw Agnaar and worse when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Elsa softly even worried, rubbing the back of his head Agnaar said "I am sorry my daughter, but we have to stop the search"

"Why?" asked Elsa baffled, how could he say that?!

"Because I saw the bastard running away with another woman" said Agnaar "I saw the bastard running off with some loose woman"

Elsa stared in shock, no... that was not right... it could not be...

End of Flashback:

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elsa wished she had reacted faster, she knew it was a lie, but she just could not believe it! Agnaar was her father! He would never lie to her! Sadly the truth came too late.

Agnaar has destroyed what little Hans and what little was left of him. There was no pictures left, no memtos.

All that she had left of him was his gloves, she confiscated from Lars when she took over the isles and his cologne. She had tracked down the perfumer who made Hans cologne and had him make a bottle of Hans personal cologne for herself.

Taking the bottle she opened it and smelled it. It smelled somewhat like him, it was missing something though.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flashback:

Agnaar had lied, he had lied horribly!

Elsa stared at her father who was being held down by two guards, while near them was Kristoff who was in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the neck down, Anna was next to him, holding his hand, tears in her eyes. She looked absolutely distraught and was not alone, on the corner was their mother Iduna, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

The lies and how far Agnaar had gone to get his way... it was something out of Elsas own nightmares. He had manipulated them! All of them! He made them think that  
Hans had not changed, forcing them to do these test in the hopes of either killing or breaking Hans under the pretense that he needed to prove he had changed, stole and hid Hans papers to make them think that Hans was bluffing about breaking the engagement and was just manipulating them.

All this was a plan of Agnaar's and it worked, he had them all fooled, Hans was gone and Agnaar would have gotten rid of Kristoff, almost did, but it seems divine intervention or cruel fate made it so Kristoff would not die that fateful day, rather become paralyzed.

Looking back at her... no this man was not her father... he is a monster she whispered "Why? Why did you kill my love?",

"I had to! It's for the good of our country! Why can't you see that?! That bastard is no good!" Snarled Agnaar, in his mind he was justified in his actions.

"He almost died for Arendelle, he passed all of the test, he was going to change his last name and was not going to get the throne or any power, he wanted nothing but to spend the rest of his life with me" whispered Elsa as the situation set in.

"I don't care! He and that..." he glared at Kristoff "Bastard are unworthy! They are filth! If I could I would-",

"Shut up!" It sounded.

Startled Anna, Kristoff, Iduna and even agnaar looked in shock, Elsa sounded furious, looked furious as she rose from the throne and shouted "How dare you?! You who have caused us so much harm! Stole some much of us! Is there nothing else you want to take!"

She paused then looked at the guards before ordering "Remove his hands", this shocked the guards, one spoke "But your majesty he is-",

"Dare question me?" said Elsa as she turned and gave an icy glare to the guard "Your queen gave you an order as for this... thief... will be punished".

Agnaar seeing she was serious began to struggle against the guards grip as he shouted "You cannot do this! I am your father!"

To which Elsa replied coldly "I have no father"

End of flashback:

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Her order was carried out and from there Agnaar was banished, never to return or else he would be put to death. Not that it mattered, not that Agnaar would survive so long without his hands.

But still that did not satisfy Elsa, she was angry, she was hurt, so she made a vow.

The people wanted the perfect queen, then fine, they will have her, a cold, calculating, perfect queen she became. Ruling alone over a united Scandanavia which she made possible. Making and sending portraits and statues through her and other kingdoms, showing herself off as an incarnation of Frigga, Freya, Sif, Skadi, Athena and Artemiss. Reminding those who dared to oppose her who was the one with the power, never marrying or letting anybody close as she did not want to share power with anybody... at least anybody she could not trust... which was almost nobody since the stunt her father and council pulled in the past...

She was fine on her own, though she missed Hans and sometimes would wonder all the what if's. Not that it would change anything, but she had hope that when her time was up in the world of the living she would be reunited with him... much like Orpheus was reunited with his lover in the underworld...

Placing the gloves to the side she curled up in bed, sometimes wishing that the gloves would be a his coat, to wrap around herself as she slept, so she could pretend that he was there even if he was not.

Closing her eyes she felt tears of ice fall from her eyes as she slowly drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Months later:

Paradise, it was something everybody looks for but hardly never find. Hans could not go out to find his own, but he could try to bring it to Kristoff and Anna.

It was hard work, but it was well worth it seeing it pay off.

The ranch came to life in a pasture of greenery and artificially made river and pond which Hans was able to make by tapping into an underwater river in the area then creating a canal and pond interconnected which helped keep the water fresh and clean.

He then, with the help of Varian, Heidi and Aisha through letters made a series of small canals around the area of the garden which would serve as a irrigation system followed by the use of mirrors and magnifying glasses that would keep the area of the fruit, flower and vegetable patches to make sure they got the best produce and flowers, sometimes even off season.

Gathering the flowers Hans placed them in a wicker basket as these would be sold in market to create perfumes.

As he worked Kristoff watched from the wagon and looked on before asking "Is it done yet?",

"Just about" said Hans as he loaded up the last basket before closing the wagon and getting on the drivers side. To which Kristoff sighted "Once upon a time I would be the one driving".

Hans turned to ask what happened but decided against it, instead he though and said "You still can",

"Pardon?" asked Kristoff surprised,

"Watch" instructed Hans as he got up and pushed Kristoff gently to the driver side before jumping behind with the reins, he placed part of it on Kristoff hands, moving and accommodating the useless hands to make it seem he was holding unto the reins while Hans held and control them from behind Kristoff.

"Watch" said Hans as he moved the reins a bit causing the reindeer pulled cart to move, as it did Kristoff looked down then up front. Smiled a little, it was nice, sure he knew he was not driving, but this was really close to it.

Arriving to town Hans stopped the cart, jumped out and entered the shop of the chemist.

After selling the flowers Hans unloaded it, before going back and driving the wagon back home.

Arriving there he helped Kristoff down and unto his wheelchair before pushing it over to the inside of the house where Anna was.

She was busy so Hans bid his good bye and left. Just as he left she turned and jumped a bit surprised "Kristoff, you surprised me",

"Sorry, did not mean to, me and John just got back" said Kristoff,

"Really? And he did not stay for dinner?" asked Anna a little insulted,

"He said his father was waiting" said Kristoff,

"That won't do" said Anna as she turned and entered the kitchen before coming out with some containers.

"Stay here" said Anna,

"Not going anywhere" chuckled Kristoff as Anna stormed off.

As she marched through the garden, pass the reindeer Anna arrived to the guest house, but just as she was going to barge in she stopped.

Gasping she dropped the containers before she turned around and ran away.

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hans face did not change much, his facial bone structure is the same, all the dwarfs did is an equivalent of a facial reconstruction, only magical of course. If Hans were to shave his beard off, cut off his hair, dye it to auburn red and close his eyes (his eye color is now silvery blue due to the healing magic used permanently changed his eye color) he would immediately be recognized.
> 
> Using gods as inspirations for portraits was very common in royals. If you look at the portraits you see them be painted as god like or like emperors and such.
> 
> Authors note: Hans is working for Anna and Kristoff, but it seems that Anna may have almost discovered Hans real identity. Any way hope you all enjoy the chapter of this story! It was long and hard work! Please review to let me know what you all think, but for now I bid you adue and will post the sequel of this story as soon as possible. Take care.


End file.
